Immortal Tears
by cuteepiee1
Summary: What if Sookie had a sister, that was also a telepath? What if Sookie didn't love Bill, but Eric instead? What if Godric had a bigger role? This is the story of Logan Stackhouse. *follows show details but will also have book stuff in it* AU GxOC ExS
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone! Okay so my new obsession is True Blood and the Sookie Stackhouse novels, so i thought it fitting to write a story!**

**Its veryyyyy AU but give it a try anyway i think its pretty good! Here's the prologue! Enjoy **

**XOXO Cuteepiee1  
**

* * *

As a child you are molded a certain way. Not because the people around you are doing it on purpose, it's just a habit. Here in Bon Temps my sister and I were molded to be as normal as we could be. That was a harder feat then either of us realized. My name is Logan Stackhouse and I always knew I was different.

At a young age my sister, Sookie, and I realized we were…different. Yes, that's a good word for it, were both telepaths and I also got strange dreams of the past or future. It is very odd, we don't know of anyone else in our family with "special gifts" like ours. Our telepathy works best when we are touching the person, and my dreams happen at random.

My sister is six years older then me and our brother, Jason, is two years older then her. That makes me the baby. I actually look more like Jason then I look like my sister, not like I look manly or anything but we have the same eyes and facial shape. Alright anyways, back to the point…which was what again? OH! Right, gifts!

Well Sookie can only use her telepathy on humans and certain supes. I have no boundaries when it comes to my telepathy, its very odd seeing as how vamps don't have brain waves so I shouldn't be able to hear them, well its one of those anomalies of nature I guess.

It's been about two years now since vampires "came out of the coffin" Sookie actually has a side job working with vampires. Eric Northman, he's an attractive vampire, and he definitely has a little something for my sister. Sookie is one of those people that attracts people to her. Its just her personality, unfortunately that means she attracts quite a bit of unwanted attention as well, like attention from one Mr. Bill Compton.

Bill and Sookie dated for a short period of time but Sookie said it just didn't feel right to her. He still hasn't gotten the hint that she doesn't want him around. Hopefully her and a certain Viking get together soon, they are driving me crazy with their thoughts about each other!

I also help Eric, when its necessary of course. Its very helpful that I can read vampire's minds, Eric uses that to his advantage quite often. Actually I am on my way now to go see Eric, he said he needed me for a mission.

Great, this should be fun…


	2. Fangtasia the bar with bite

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine except for some parts in the plot and i own Logan!**

**Wow I was very surprised at the amount of positive feedback I received on this story! **

**Stats:**

**Favorites: 5**

**Alerts: 17**

**Reviews: 6**

**Thank you everyone! and a special thanks to:**

**Ericismine**

**Moonstar57**

**Sam**

**Raging Raven**

**Godricismine12**

**and **

**Katie324 **

**Thank you guys for reviewing! You all made me very happy! Okay so here is the next installment of Immortal Tears. Enjoy XOXO  
**

* * *

"Logan, how is my favorite little morsel of human doing this fine evening?" Oh Pam, you just have to love vampire humor.

"I'm good Pam. How are things doing around here?" It had been a while since I was at Fangtasia. I didn't necessarily like going there, all those fangbangers that were very degrading to humans. Since I was 19, I was not allowed to drink at the bar but I was allowed in because of my circumstances.

"Things are well, Eric has been moody lately. Brooding is more a like it."

"Sookie." We said at the same time, our tones laced with explanation.

"I know how that is, Sookie has been the same lately. They really need to get over whatever this is they are going through. They are practically perfect for each other!"

"I agree. For a human your sister and you certainly are quite a catch."

"Why thank you Pam. So, where is he tonight?" I really like talking to Pam but I would also like to get out of there quick!

"He's in his office, he did not feel like impressing the vermin tonight. You can go right in. Don't even think about stopping at that bar young lady." Sometimes Pam acted like a mother to me. She never had children of her own, and I didn't really remember my mother so it was kind of nice to have one, even is she was unconventional.

"Yes mother I know." I walked away laughing at the scowl that was placed on Pam's angelic features.

Jeez, it was a Wednesday night, don't people have more important things to be doing? Obviously not. It was like a maze trying to maneuver my way through the masses of humans and vampires in leather and polyester. Ugh, someone needs to lighten up on the perfume. Finally! Sweet salvation, I turned the gold doorknob and pushed open the large wooden door.

Eric's office was decent sized, very chilly though. Everything was black and red. How fitting.

"Logan, very nice to see you again." Eric got up and made to shake my hand. Instead I engulfed, as much as someone of my size could engulf a large Viking vampire, him in a hug. I was a hugger, always have been and I always will be.

"Eric it's good to see you too. So what did you need me to do?"

"Right to the point. Okay, well in Dallas the sheriff is having some problems and is in need of your..talents, shall we say." Okay, so this sheriff needed me to either get a vision or read someone's mind. "He is a more civilized vampire. That is why he is not using his own persuasion to rectify the problem."

"When do you need me to go?" Please, don't say tonight. Don't say tonight. Do NOT say tonight.

"Well, I was hoping you would be able to go tonight. We have settled your flight details. All we need is you to pack your clothing. You may be there for a little while." Fantastic.

"Okay. Well what is the problem? Obviously it is something big if I may need to stay for a while." Great, with how this situation is going already I could rule out that it was just a fluffy bunny that was being a pest to a garden.

"There is a traitor in the sheriffs nest. They need you to stay with them to try and find out who this betrayer is." The tone in Eric's voice said everything Logan needed to know. This was serious and needed to be solved as soon as possible. The result could be deadly if it is not taken care of.

"Okay. I will be ready in 2 and a half hours. Is that okay?" It shouldn't take too long to pack. The drive back to Bon Temps is almost an hour though so that will be the harder part.

"Yes. See you then. I will drop you off at the private jet. We do not want to take any chances." Eric was guiding me towards the door.

"Okay. Eric?" This is a good time to fix another problem as well…

"Yes?" His eyebrow raised slightly at the look on my face.

"I think you should try talking to Sookie while I am gone. She misses you." Good thing I am leaving, she would wring my neck if she found out I let that little bit slip.

Eric smirked a little, but in his eyes I could see a hint of joy. "That sounds like something I would most definitely be interested in."

I laughed a little as I left, listening to the thoughts that danced through Eric's mind. Of course Sookie was tangled in the mass of his thoughts. Sort of like a shining light in the dark memories that filled Eric's long life.

Well, Dallas here I come!


	3. Jayjay and Smalls

**Thank you everybody who reviewed! I would also like to have a special thank you to my Mom, who created a fanfiction account just to favorite my story and be able to read it whenever she wanted. Thank you Mommy! I love you. Everybody please enjoy the next installment of Immortal Tears. XOXO**

* * *

Alright well, I am all packed and ready to go. Before I go back to Fangtasia I have to tell Sook and Jason. It can be quite difficult because I live with Sookie and not with Jason. I would have lived with my brother but something about our parents home just made my vision go wonky. I did try, but I would get horrible visions and nightmares. Well technically they are called night terrors. So needless to say, Sookie was the best option out of the deal.

It wouldn't take long for Sookie to come back from her shift at Merlottes. Hmm that sounds a little familiar. Oh yes it was the low hum of my sisters mind. Let's see she will walk in that door in about…oh 5,4,3,2,1.

Sure enough Sookie came walking straight through the front door. "Logan! What are you doing still- why are you packed?" Her thoughts turned a little, she was afraid I was leaving her...permanently.

"Oh it's just a favor for Eric. I have to go to Dallas and figure some stuff out. You know how vamps are. The problem is I might be gone for a little while. Hopefully it wont take too long though." There we go, the regular hum of my sisters thoughts were back. I always hated when I frazzled her mind, she had a lot to deal with as it was.

"Oh, you talked to Eric…?" Haha there it is. I know she misses him, even if she wont admit it out loud. All those dreams, whew Eric sure did look good with his shirt off. Although, I am partial to brunettes and darker hair.

"Yes Sookie. I really think that while I am gone you should use this time to your advantage. I mean really, what are you two even fighting about? I bet even you don't know"

"Yes I do. He wants me to be…a kept woman. You know how I am with that kind of stuff." She sighed and sat down on our couch, her eyes were a million miles away.

"Sookie, you are going to lose an amazing man just because you don't want him to buy you a few gifts? I am sure if you talked to him you could reason with him. I mean, he is a business man." '_Please, please, please Sookie. Listen to me just this once. I want you to be happy, you deserve to be happy.' _

"Logan…oh, alright. I suppose I could talk to him while you are gone. Maybe we can work things out."

"Good, I just want to see you happy. You have always made sure I was happy and now I want to do the same for you. I know Eric can care for you. He really can Sook, and he is willing to. Just give him a chance. Let him prove himself." Yeah, I am pretty good at convincing someone to do something.

"Okay, okay, okay. I will. Happy now?"

"Ecstatic actually! Now I wont have to listen to your dark and broody thoughts and I don't have to hear Eric's equally dark and broody thoughts. Its very hard to be cheerful when two of the people you are around the most are always thinking depressing things."

Oh jeez, look at the time. I still have to get over to Jason's.

"Hey Sook, I got to go. I have to tell Jason. I love you! I will call you when I land okay?"

"Okay. As soon as you land young lady! I love you too, be careful."

I left as quick as I could before Sookie could go on a rant about the importance of being cautious around vampires. I am well aware of the dangers that are laced in with working for vampires. Just as aware as she is.

Okay, Sookie was easy to tell. Now I have to tell Jason. Fun…

Jason doesn't really like vampires, he really just kind of tolerates them. Even using the word tolerates is definitely pushing it. Alright lets come up with an outline of what I am going to say…

'Hey Jason! I just wanted to stop by and tell you I am off to Dallas to stay with a bunch of vampires, oh did I mention that someone is a traitor there so it could be very dangerous for me there.' Oh god, I would send my big brother to an early grave if I ever said that to him.

I will just have to tell him- great I am here already. Okay, plan B. Wing it!

I pulled my car into his driveway, good his porch light was on, that meant he was home alone. That would not be fun, walking in on my brother with some slut. Gross. Talk about nightmares.

I ran up to the door and knocked four times, two fast and two slow. It was how I always knocked. I think I may have a form of OCD.

"I'm comin' Logan! One sec, hon." I waited patiently and let my mind wander. Jason was doing some laundry. Wow…my brother knows how to use a washer and dryer. Am I the only one surprised at this?!

About a minute later the door opened and Jason greeted me by giving me a gigantic bear hug. His large form was twice as large as mine. My body disappeared under his mass. He pulled me inside, still hugging me. "Hey Logan! How is my baby sister doing?"

"I'm good Jason, I just wanted to come and tell you that I was goin' on a little trip..for Eric…"

Jasons joyful face suddenly turned sour and I swear to you, his eye twitched. It literally twitched. Wow. His thoughts were about vampires, vampires, me, soldiers of the sun, me vampires…whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold the phone. Soldiers of the sun?!

"Jason, what are you thinking? You better not be getting involved with those psychopaths in that fellowship of the sun group. They are crazy Jason."

"Logan, I have found Jesus." Great, my brother the reformed Christian. Fantastic. "I know that vampires just aint right, they shouldn't be around. I mean, they suck your blood for sustenance, that's not normal smalls." Smalls, my old nickname, he hasn't used it in a while. Even under these circumstances it was comforting to hear him say that.

"Jason, I love you, you are my brother, however, I believe that if vampires weren't supposed to be here then they wouldn't be here. Since they are I believe that God has a purpose for them. You can think what you want but I see no harm in this. Listen, I have to go. My flight leaves soon. I will call you when I land. I love you."

"Okay Logan. Please take care of yourself. For me? I love you too."

"I will, bye Jay-jay" He used my old nickname I thought it only fitting to use his as well.

Alright now I have about an hour left until my flight. Hopefully I make it on time. Yikesabee. I do not want to deal with an agitated Eric. I don't know why but this particular case is very important to him. I bet I will find the answer to that question when I get to Dallas. Okay, now its time for a little over the speed limit driving. Hey, I need to get there on time. Don't judge.


	4. Protective vamp brothers

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything except for Logan and most of the plot. Everything else belongs to Charlaine Harris. **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed!**

**Stats: **

**Hits- 1,056**

**Favorites- 10**

**Alerts- 32**

**Reviews- 12**

**Thank you to: Godricismine, HermioneandMarcus, and Godricsgrl89 for reviewing the last chapter! **

**Here's the next chapter, sorry its short, I want to introduce the Dallas vamps in the next chapter! Yay for Godric =D  
**

* * *

Yes! I made it with plenty of time to spare. Good, no moody Eric on the trip. I hope this 'mission' doesn't take too long. I really don't want to be around Dallas vamps longer then necessary. They are a bunch of cowboys, the whole lot of 'em. That should be fun.

Eric drove us to the mini airport that contained a light tight jet plane. Eric and a Dallas vamp were joining me on my trip. I was kind of looking forward to going though. This is my first time leaving Louisiana. It is kind of exciting.

Eric grabbed my bags for me, such a gentleman, and directed me towards the plane. A man…no a vampire, stepped out of the plane just as we arrived. Guess what he was wearing.

A cowboy hat, jeans, a button up shirt, and cowboy boots.

Told you.

"Logan this is Stan, he is a part of the nest that you will be visiting." Stan looked decent. He was attractive enough. Brown hair, brown eyes, and a slight beard. The rugged look was a bit of a turn on. Not going to lie.

"It is very nice to meet you sir. I hope I can help solve your problem quickly and without any injuries." His thoughts were of similar things.

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well miss. We don't have too many pretty little things such as yourself around here." Insert blush here. "I can't express enough how glad we are to have you to help us out in our time of need."

Eric was slightly glaring at Stan. In his thoughts I was like his little sister, awh he was being protective of me. That's sweet.

"It is no trouble at all Stan, I am happy to help when I can."

Eric cleared his throat and led me towards the door to the plane. Inside was actually quite nice, and the seats were very comfortable. Once I sat in it I felt like I was melting. It was quite an experience.

The plane ride wasn't quite long. Only a few hours. On the ride I concentrated on my own thoughts. Soon I was going to have to keep my walls up at all times.


	5. What happened to my story!

**Hey everyone, I don't know what happened but my story isn't showing up. It works in the preview so I will put the link up for you. If it still isn't working PM me and I will send you the entire story. Thank you. Cuteepiee1**

**http:// www. fanfiction. net/ secure/ story/ story_?storyid= 5367595&chapter= 1**

**Take out the spaces**


	6. How embarrassing

**Thank you everyone who reviewed! Sorry for the inconvenience with the chapters. That was very aggrivating!!! **

**Stats:**

**Alerts: 34**

**Faves: 14**

**Hits: 1959**

**Reviews: 21**

**Hope you guys enjoy the next installment!**

**XOXO cuteepiee1  
**

* * *

It didn't take too long to get to Dallas. Unfortunately that means that I only had a certain amount of time with just my own thoughts. As the plane landed I realized just how excited I actually was.

Most of the plane ride I got little snippets of Stan's thoughts. They were about me, oddly enough. Hmm, weird…Oh well, I've heard weirder things. I did hear Eric's thoughts as well, no surprise, they were on my darling older sister. They need to fix their problems, it really is taking a toll on me mentally.

We all got off the plane, Stan and Eric were holding my bags even though I told them I was perfectly capable. Around the plane was a group of vampires. There was a woman, a man with her that was human, and two other vampire men. The human and the woman were together, this time I didn't even have to use my gift! Body language shows a lot.

"Hello, I am Isabel this is my human Hugo." She didn't introduce the other two vampires for some reason. "Welcome to Dallas Miss Stackhouse. We are very pleased to have you and your gift with us, at our time of need."

"Hello Isabel, Hugo. Thank you so much, and I am very honored to have been called here. I know vampires do not like looking to humans for help." Eric smirked, I knew he hated asking humans for help. It made him feel much like what he called them, vermin.

"Isabel, Logan should be shown to the nest soon, it will be dawn in an hour. She needs her rest." Ah Eric, definitely pulling off the big brother routine.

"Yes, of course. Please, follow me to the car." Isabel, Hugo, Eric, Stan, and I all were put in the same car. It was quite large and very nice. A Mercedes, very nice.

After about 20 minutes of the most silent car ride I had ever had in my life, we made it to the home..errr..nest. It was an attractive looking place. Windows outlined the outer wall that greeted us as we pulled in. I assume that the rooms in the house are light proofed, usually most vampires have closed up homes and they still sleep in coffins or in a type of hidey hole.

We entered through the front door and we were welcomed by the sound of an eerie whimsical melody playing from a room. It was quiet beautiful if you really listened to it. I couldn't quite place the instruments though, but they melded so nicely.

"Godric must be in one of his moods" Stan's voice was quiet but he was definitely not trying to be discreet. Godric must be the sheriff that I am supposed to be helping.

"Godric is the sheriff of area nine, Dallas." Eric whispered in my ear. Well, I hate to brag…but I am good.

Suddenly all the vampires were either kneeling, like Eric, or bowing their heads. I turned around and saw a younger man. He looked about the same age as me, maybe a little older. He had tribal tattoos on his chest, from what I could see. He was quite possibly the most attractive man I had ever seen in my life. After a minute of observing him, and maybe I drooled a little…just a little, I realized this was Godric. He walked gracefully over to Eric, "My child, it has been a while since I have seen you." Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold the phone…Godric is Eric's maker! Wow I was not expecting that. It does explain why Eric said he would be with me for a night or two. And damn, Godric had a voice that would melt butter. I kid you not, I felt my knees go weak.

No man, vampire or otherwise has ever effected me this way. It's a little disconcerting..

"Yes, it has Godric. Forgive me, I should visit more often." Eric seemed to remember my presence as he stood to his full frame. "Oh, Godric, this is Logan Stackhouse. She will be helping you to find your traitor."

Godric looked at me, his thoughts were mainly in other languages. I couldn't make much sense of them. "It is a pleasure to meet someone as lovely as you Miss. Stackhouse. Your gift makes you even more appealing to our kind, I can sense this on you."

I wasn't sure if I was going to faint or fall over. There was a compliment but then he said that last bit. Hey I can be appealing to guy's who don't know about my talent..

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well Sheriff. I hope I can solve your problem quickly. I know how stressful this must be on you." I smiled, hoping I didn't look too crazed. My sister and I had the same problem, when we were nervous or trying to hide something we got this crazy smile on our faces. It was kind of like the Cheshire cat from Alice in wonderland.

"I am hoping that as well. Until then, please, make yourself at home. I would like you to be as comfortable as possible. You will most likely be the only human here, please do not let that frighten you. Hugo will be here occasionally, right Isabel?" She nodded her head gently and looked at Hugo. They really care about each other, you can tell from the way they look at each other. It really was beautiful to see.

"Thank you, I appreciate it very much." Godric nodded and smiled at me. Suddenly I lost control and sort of fell a little.

Damn knees, giving out when an attractive man smiles in my direction.

I was in someones rock hard grip.

How embarrassing…


	7. Do you need assistance?

**Hey everyone! I felt so bad about the whole chapter incident so i decided to post two chapters. If i have time i might even post another one tonight! **

**Hope everyone likes it! =D  
**

* * *

I looked up to see who my savior was and found myself looking in a pair of gorgeous deep brown eyes.

Godric.

"Are you alright Logan?" When you say my name I am more then alright…Wow did I just think that?! Logan you need to cut this out! Right now!

"Y-y-yes. Thank you, sometimes I am very clumsy. As you can see I don't even need to be mobile for my equilibrium to be fall all over the place." Godric and Eric laughed at my comment and Isabel chuckled. No doubt they thought I was crazy. I don't blame them.

"Do you need assistance to your room? I would not want my guest injuring herself the first night she is here." Godric offered his help. Eric laughed harder at this.

"Yes Logan, do you need assistance? I am sure Godric would feel terrible about his guest if she was injured." Right back to the big brother thing… yeah, not so cute anymore.

"Oh, no, thank you. I am alright. Just point me in the right direction and I should be fine!" Insert crazy smile here, good going Logan.

"I will show her to her room." I was surprised to hear Isabel's voice. I heard her thoughts, she was hoping for a girl friend. Maybe I didn't mess up too badly.

Godric nodded in approval, "Thank you Isabel. Logan, have a nice evening." He then looked at Eric. They had their own silent language it seemed. Eric nodded ever so slightly, I caught it though.

"Thank you…Godric, enjoy the rest of your evening as well." Isabel led me out of the large living room down a more narrow hall way. There were doors everywhere. My room was the third door on the right.

Isabel opened the door for me and I was greeted with a large bedroom. Wow. That's all I could say. It's amazing. I had a large four poster bed, pale green sheets, lush pillows. Over all it was amazing.

I set my stuff by my bed, I would put it all away after I woke up.

"Please know that anytime you would like to talk, I am here." I looked up, startled at the sound of Isabel's voice. I smiled, she was a very nice lady, when she was human she must have been very kind. "I may be a vampire but I love conversation. I am one of the only female vampires here, so it gets a little lonely."

"Thank you, that means a lot to me. And anytime you would like to talk I am also here. I know I am going to miss my sister, it will be weird not having her around. So it will be nice knowing I have someone to talk to." Isabel smiled and from her thoughts she was happy about this.

I yawned a little, dang it was almost five a.m. Isabel noticed right away, "I am sorry, you are tired. Have a good sleep."

"You too, see you tonight!" She laughed and left my room quickly, yet soundless.

Even though this trip did not start out that well it is definitely turning around.


	8. Butterflies

**Yay three chapters in one night! I felt real bad, So hopefully this makes up for it. Plus i might not be updating every day. Hopefully i get my permit tomorrow...! Anyways, i do have a social life and a boyfriend so i need to pay attention to those things too. So i may only update on wednesdays and on the weekends when i have time. **

**Anyways Please enjoy this chapter! **

**p.s.: If Logan seems a bit odd, I'm sorry. It's just i am trying to channel in the emotions and hormones that a 19 year old would have. Especially one that is around someone like Godric *swoon***

**Okay so yeah enjoy!!!  
**

* * *

I can honestly say, even though I was surrounded by vampires, that was the most restful sleep I had ever had. I really need to get a new bed when I get home. Hmmm let's see what time it is. Yikesabee! 3:00 p.m. Oh well, I needed my sleep.

I got out of bed, grabbed my bathroom bag, and walked straight to the large bathroom. It was very nice, just like my room is. I grabbed my shampoo and conditioner and placed it in the shower.

After my shower I went back to my room, got dressed, and put away my clothing in the drawers and closet in my room. Talk about a lot of room. Hmm, I'm hungry. I wonder if there is food in the kitchen..

Okay, this place is pretty amazing. There is like every food here. I'm a simpleton though, so I made myself a grilled cheese. Yum.

There really isn't much to do here when the vampires aren't awake, it's kind of boring. I remember Isabel mentioning a library while she was showing me my room. Maybe I can find a book I like there. The best kind are the romance. I know, its cheesy but I cant help it. I love getting my dose of extra cheesy.

I walked back to the narrow hall and opened the first door, nope not it, it was a work out room. Second door, a bedroom for a human, that was not being used. Fourth door a vampire's bedroom. I heard that same soft melody I heard the previous night. Oh no, Godric's room. I quickly shut the door and moved on to the next door. Two doors later I finally found the library! Yes!

The room was spacious. The furnishings were made from oak wood, and so were the book cases. The room was painted a deep red, and it was very comforting. There were couches aligned across from the fire place, which was probably very unnecessary here in Dallas, with the book cases behind them.

It took me a little while but I ended up finding one of my favorite books. Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austin. I know, I'm only 19 and to a lot of people it's kind of weird that I read things like this when my focus should be on college or boys. Books have always been my favorite things. I mean I could sit and read a book over and over again. The first time you read something sometimes you miss things because you want to know whats going to happen next. The second time you read something you find things you missed, and after that you find yourself making little connections you might not have made before. Its quite the experience, you should try it sometime.

I took the book and settled myself on the couch and just read. I don't know for how long but I was interrupted right as Mr. Collins was proposing to Elizabeth. "Ah, I see you found the library." Godric's voice knocked me out of my reading stupor. I must have looked a bit frazzled, he chuckled at my expression.

"I'm sorry, I was just bored and Isabel told me there was a library and I just love books.." Stop Logan! You are rambling.

"Please continue, I love books. They have kept me company many a night." Godric moved from the door towards a shelf and grabbed a book, the title was in another language so I had no chance at figuring out what it was called.

It was nice, we sat and read for a little over an hour. After that people came looking for us and Godric went to get some blood. Yuck. I have to admit, other then the whole drinking blood thing, Godric didn't act too much like a vampire. He was very calm and rational and always seemed to be thinking of things.

A few times while we were reading together, I caught flashes in his thoughts. Pictures. Mainly of sunrises…I hope that doesn't mean something. A few times I saw my face in his thoughts as well. Well, at least I think it is me. The woman has my facial structure, my nose, my lips, my hair, even my eyes, but she is just portrayed so much more pretty then I actually am. I'm not saying I am ugly, its just I have never seen myself look that nice.

While Godric was away Stan kept trying to "talk" to me. His kind of "talk" meant flirting and saying sweet nothings to me to make me swoon. Gross, gag me. He was attractive when I first met him and now he is just becoming annoying. Most of his thoughts are about destroying humans that do not like vampires and becoming sheriff.

It was odd, once Godric came back Stan avoided me like the plague. Hmm… I'll check his thoughts later and see what he is up to.

Speaking of checking thoughts, still no update on the traitor. I'm hoping for a little something soon.

Eric came looking for me at about 9:00. "Logan, I am going back to Bon Temps tomorrow evening. I really do need to see your sister. I mainly came to make sure you were okay here and to see Godric."

"Awh, you didn't come with just because you were going to miss me? I'm crushed."

"Oh yes, I will miss you very much. For about a second, then I will remember that Sookie and I will have the house…alone." Sly cheeky man.

"Ew that is gross, fix your problems first then woo her." I smiled at our joking banter.

"I know that when I leave, you will be in capable hands." Eric smirked a bit. What is that for?

"Oh, yes Isabel will probably look after…" I stopped my sentence short at the incredulous look on Eric's face. "What?"

"I'm not talking about Isabel. Sure she will be there but I know Godric will most definitely be around to keep you out of trouble and safe."

Wow. High praise from Eric. Him and Godric must be very close. I hardly ever hear Eric give out compliments like that.

As Eric and I finished off our conversation I turned slightly and saw Godric, he sent a small smile my way. In my stomach I felt something flutter.

Butterflies.


	9. Oh, those eyes

**This is my longest chapter so far! yay!!! **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! =D**

**Stats-**

**Alerts: 38**

**Faves: 16**

**Hits: 3042**

**Reviews: 27**

**Hope you all like this chapter! XOXO cuteepiee1**

* * *

Okay, this is getting out of control. I have been here for four days now and this feeling I get when Godric is around is getting stronger. The more I am around him the more his thoughts become a bit more clear to me. He always has a mental image of me smiling in the back of his mind. I don't know why. Ugh, sometimes I wish I was an empath instead of a telepath. In situations like these it would make my life easier.

Even though I wish I could know how he was feeling too, its for the best. I mean I just can't be with him. For one he lives in Dallas, he is sheriff here. Another thing is, he is two thousand years old and extremely attractive. What would he want with a girl like me when he could have anyone he wanted?

Alright, I need to think about other things. This is just too depressing.

Over the past few days, it seemed that Stan was trying to get me to go out with him. It is very weird. I am not even all that nice to him, yet he still wants me? It doesn't make much sense. He also only flirts with me when Godric isn't around. I am figuring that Godric told him to lay off.

"Logan there you are!" Isabels sweet voice called out to me, she must have been looking for me. Her and I are becoming good friends. We talk about her and Hugo, and when she mentions Godric she always gives me meaningful looks. She knows I feel something.

"Hey Isa! What did you need?"

"We just heard that the FOTS was thinking about making a move soon." We had an undercover guy in the FOTS, Mike something or other. It was kind of helpful, I was always mindful to check his thoughts often though, had to make sure he wasn't the traitor.

"Oh no. Did Mike say what?" When the FOTS was making a plan, it was never a good thing for us, usually someone got hurt. Especially because they have such elaborate plans. Stupid Steve Newlin.

"They are talking about infiltrating a nest, and taking a vampire to meet the sun.." Isabel shifted her eyes…Oh no. I'm not going to like what she is going to say next. "The vampire they are hoping for is Godric. The traitor has told FOTS about the importance of our sheriff. We will do whatever we can to keep him safe."

"Okay, I will work ten times harder then I am now. I won't let them take your sheriff. I promise." Isabel cast me a sidelong glance, in her eyes I could see she knew I didn't just want to keep him safe because he was sheriff.

Now I know I am 19 but I have never had an actual boyfriend before, I haven't even really liked a boy before. So this…whatever this is, is new to me. I guess you could say I have a sort of crush on him. I call is a crush because that is what is going to happen to my heart if I let this continue.

Isabel left to go with Hugo. He was the only human I haven't gotten a reading off of. He was Isabel's human though so I will need her permission first. I need to get on that..

I went roaming around the grounds of the house. The backyard was gigantic. There were large trees and a beautiful garden with a fountain in the center. It was so peaceful. I sat on one of the benches and stretched to the full length of it, I leaned to the side a little and closed my eyes, letting my ears absorb all the noises around me.

I was almost asleep when I felt someone's hand on my hair. It shook me out of my daze. I looked behind me and saw Godric's smiling face. "Du er så vakker i måneskinn, kunne ingenting sammenligningen."* He did this occasionally, talked in old norse. Hearing his voice, laced with honey, saying words in another language. It made me melt.

"Well, hello to you too. Care to share with the rest of the class what you said." Grinning at him I realized I had just started to flirt with him. Oh dear lord, I need to be careful!

"It was just the first thing that came to mind when I came out here and saw you." Hope it wasn't bad…

"Haha is that the only explanation I am going to get?" He never usually told me what he said, he just usually said..

"For now, yes." That.

"Hmm, I am starting to wonder when, if, you are ever going to tell me what you are saying." I hope he will, it was so intriguing.

"When the time is right, I will tell you. Until then I will enjoy watching you try to figure it out." He grinned a large toothy grin. I love his genuine smiles, especially when I know I caused it.

"Well, I will have to work harder to figure it out," I sat upright and moved over leaving space for him to sit with me. "Sit?"

"Thank you." He sat leaving a little room in between us. It was a little chilly and I kind of leaned onto him, He adjusted himself so I could be comfortable. "How is the 'mission' coming along? Anything new to report?"

"Unfortunately I haven't gotten anything from the people living here. The only person I haven't gotten a read on yet is Hugo. I need Isabel's permission first."

"She will give it, She likes you. I don't trust Hugo much though…I am hoping I am just being over cautious." Godric has lived two thousand years, I think he has every right to be over cautious.

"Yeah I don't really either. I will get a read on him soon."

"Thank you, for doing this I mean. It really is nice to have someone like you on our side." I smiled at this, I liked when he complimented me.

Insert blush. This is very aggravating, being such a….ugh! Girl. "Oh..its really no trouble. I am glad it was me that was asked to do it and not my sister. Or even worse, my sister and me."

"Oh, no. I needed it to be you. Plus, my child would not have been happy if I had taken your sister as well, he is hoping to get her to see him as a…suitor." Godric said suitor in a kind of awkward and adorable way. It made me laugh a little. He may have lived for thousands of years, he can still be a bit of a shy boy.

"Oh yes, I hope everything is going well for them. I told Sookie to give him a chance, I know he will treat her the way she deserves to be treated. I just…want my sister to be happy, she deserves happiness."

"You really care about her, don't you?" He was looking at me intently. Waiting for my answer.

"Of course, I mean she is my sister, she has always been there for me." I looked into his eyes, full of sorrow. "Did you…have any siblings…before…?"

"Yes, a beautiful younger sister, Aisha, and an older brother, Eldred. He was a great fighter. Actually, Eric reminded me very much of him. Eric had his spirit. That is why I changed him, for his spirit. Before Eric I had been alone, after him I wasn't alone anymore and I felt comforted, like my brother was with me." Awh, I could tell that what Godric was telling me was not easy for him, but I was also honored that he would tell me this. "I never met anyone like my sister, well until you. Your long blonde hair, and soft features. Just like Aisha. I feel…comfortable with you, something I have not felt with a human in over two thousand years."

"Wasn't there…anyone around for you? I mean that you were with emotionally or even…physically?"

"Physical relationships are easy to find, no one could provide an emotional relationship for me though."

"No one?" That was shocking, I mean thousands of years and he couldn't find one person to keep him company?

"Never. I have never thought of being with someone in an emotional sense. No one had ever met up to my standards." My expression changed ever so slightly. I knew I was right not to get my hopes up.

Godric noticed my expression, and took my face in his large hands "Logan."

Oh, those eyes...

* * *

***"You look so beautiful in the moonlight, nothing could ever compare"**


	10. Stupid vampires

**Short chapter, i couldn't see myself adding onto this chapter, but have no fear i shall put another chapter up tonight! **

**XOXO cuteepiee1  
**

* * *

Oh, whoa breathe. His face started to move towards mine…

"Godric…oh I am sorry, am I interrupting…?" Stan had appeared in front of us, not looking the least bit remorseful.

Godric coughed a bit "No…you are not interrupting. What did you need, underling?" Sometimes he would use underling to remind Stan of his place. Clearly he thought he needed to use it now. Stan has been getting quite tempestuous as of late.

It did kind of hurt to hear Godric say it was nothing, but I understood. He did not want to share that kind of stuff with his 'subjects', as Eric so fondly called them.

"We need to discuss some new developments with the FOTS…" Stan kept looking over at me. Godric noticed this too, he shot him a dirty stare.

Godric stood up "Yes, we will discuss it. I shall be right in." Stan walked away muttering something to low for my ears, but it made Godric snarl a little. "He needs to learn his place in this world." I smiled a little, he looked into my eyes again. "I am sorry, I must go. Have a good evening."

"You too, have fun discussing business." I hid my disappointment behind my slightly crazed smile. It didn't work, he saw right past it. He closed his eyes for a moment then slowly turned away walking back to the house.

Well , thanks a lot Stan.

Stupid vampires.

Stupid emotions.

Stupid me…


	11. How could you let this happen!

**Again, another short chapter. Sorry, just a lot on my mind. I will update more this weekend though! I promise.**

**XOXO cuteepiee1  
**

* * *

I finally got a reading on Hugo. Yeah he is most definitely working for the FOTS. I really have to tell Godric…Where is he?

Hmmm, okay find Isabel or Stan they will know where he is. He probably went to get a little blood. Yes! There's Stan…wow never thought I would be saying those words. Haha, I crack myself up. Okay no time for jokes though.

"Hey, Stan! Where is Godric?" His look turned menacing, I involuntarily flinched a little bit.

"He has been taken." WHAT?!

"What do you mean 'he has been taken'? Aren't you supposed to make sure that doesn't happen?!" Okay, I am kind of freaking out. No, scratch that. I have never been more freaked out or scared in my life. How could he have been taken?

"He wandered off a little and when I went looking for him he was gone. I am suspecting it was the FOTS. They are the only ones dumb enough to take him, and they only targeted him." Great, just bloody fantastic.

"Well we have to go get him! Why are you not doing something?!" He should be more frantic then I am, this is his sheriff.

"We can't do anything without a plan, unless you want to sacrifice a whole hell of a lot of vampires we need to come up with a well thought out strategy." Strategy? STRATEGY?!

"Fine, go work on your precious strategy. I am going to call my own sheriff. He will want to take immediate action."

"Good call Eric! We can use him to get Godric." He snarled at me then walked away. Man, if only I was stronger, he would never talk to me that way.

I ran back to my room to go and grab my phone. Hmmm speed dial number 4. How sad, Eric is number 4 on my speed dial. He comes after Sookie and Jason. Okay, I will mourn my loss of social life after Godric is back.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

"This is Eric." How very formal, thanks for the hi.

"Eric, its Logan. Godric has been taken, by the FOTS." Dead silence, no pun intended. "Eric?"

"When?"

"Tonight, when he went to feed." I could hear some shuffling in the background.

"I will be in Dallas in a few hours." Click.

Short conversation. Okay now I need to find Isabel and tell her.

We really need to find Godric soon, I can already feel my heart aching to be with him…


	12. For good

**Hey everyone! I am soooo sorry about the wait. My life has been a little...hectic lately. lol had a breakup..met someone...got sick...went to a funeral...then got asked out...oh! and i have to make up a bunch of school work :/ so yeah busy busy!!! but i had to update for you guys! and i even put a special treat in here!!!! hope you guys like it =D i enjoyed writing this chapter. **

* * *

Eric arrived after just a few hours. Did he bring someone with him? Oh. My. Goodness.

"SOOKIE?!" Oh no! I did NOT want to get my sister involved in this. Great. "What are you doing here?!" I shot Eric a death glare, he is supposed to keep her out of trouble. "Eric, why is she here?"

"I'm here to help. I heard about the problem and I think it's time I step in and try and help, you are my baby sister. I don't want you to get more tangled in this." Ugh, Sook, why do you have to be so nice?

"She would not let me leave unless she was with me." Eric said in a sort of defeated yet proud tone. I know he loves how my sister can be a real spitfire.

"Alright, I cant blame you for wanting to help Sook. Okay so here's what happened…" I explained to Eric and Sookie everything that had taken place today. I even told them about Hugo, who has been conveniently not around.

He probably went off to the FOTS! Damn, I knew I should have gotten guards on him.

"Okay, so…they took Godric?" Eric was puzzled. Hell, I was too. Godric is a two thousand year old vampire. How the hell did the FOTS manage to get him?

"Apparently, I mean its not like he would go with them willingly. Especially not because they want to…make him meet the sun." I barely choked out those last words.

The thought of Godric no longer exsisting…that was too much to bare. I started crying. I am such a baby.

Sookie immediately had her arms around me, hushing in my ear telling me everything would be alright. I hope she is right.

"I will let you two have your moment. I will go and speak to Stan and Isabel about this, and I shall inform Isabel about Hugo." Eric rushed away as quickly as he could. He's not very good with crying women. It is a little comical. Big old scary vampire, afraid of a crying teenager.

"Logan, sweetie, it's going to be okay. I promise."

"How can you be so sure? These people are crazy, lord knows what they are doing to him right now." Images flashed through my mind of terrible things happening to him. I gasped from the pain, and started sobbing harder.

"No, no, please. Logan, focus. Godric will be alright, he can take care of himself." She looked at me in my state of distress, and it was like a light bulb went off in her mind. "You care about him…a lot. Logan, what happened between you two?"

"I think…" insert hiccup "that I love him." More sobs. "I have never felt this way before, and just thinking about him harmed is causing me physical pain."

"Oh Logan, my sweet baby sister." She cradled me to her chest like a mother to a newborn. "Don't worry, I promise I will help Eric to get him back for you."

I could only nod my head. If I would have spoken it would have come out in choked sobs.

I hope that where Godric is, he is safe.

-Godric's POV-

Hmmm, well for a bunch of crazed extremists, they certainly are organized. Their poor excuse for a gathering party however made me chuckle internally. If I had wanted, they all could have been dead within seconds. I do not want to cause more harm, they already think that we are monsters. Maybe we are…but when I am with Logan, I feel human again.

I cannot bring her into this, that night we almost kissed…I should not have invoked that. When I saw her facial expression after I said Stan was not interrupting…that was enough to make my dead heart stutter. I cannot believe I caused such a beautiful creature such distress.

So here I sit in this basement area of a church. I hope Logan is not worrying too much about me, and I hope she is safe.

If something happened to her…I would meet the sun and end my existence for good.


	13. Safe and sound

**Sorry about the wait everyone! i got a new computer and im still getting used to it and stuff, not to mention my grades arent so hot right now...so it might take longer for me to get chapters out. But i promise i will still update this story! **

**Hope people like this chapter, it was sort of a filler i suppose.  
**

* * *

It's been two days since we sent Sookie undercover to the fellowship. I an really worried about her, we haven't heard anything from her since she went under. Eric is barely tolerable lately, the only person who would be able to help him is Godric, and he is gone.

I miss him so much. It actually hurts when I think about him not being around. I get this horrible pain in my chest and I cry myself to sleep…every night. I can't believe how dependent I have become on having him there.

I have really helped Isabel take over while Godric isn't here, it's a good distraction. Lately it seems like keeping Stan in line is a full time job. Ridiculous. Hundreds of years old yet he can't control his temper. Oh look, what a surprise, there he is yet again.

"STAN! Stop this madness right now" okay, plan b, I can't pull two vampires apart. "ERIC! HELP HERE!"

Within seconds Eric was there and already fixing the problem. "Stan, ever since Godric was taken you have been a wild card, this stops. Now!" The look in Stan's eyes still had a frightening look in them. I don't like Stan but I definitely do not want to be on his bad side.

It took a little bit of time but he calmed down. Hmm..something feels weird.

Suddenly I was whisked into the arms of a 6 foot Viking running at break neck speed, even for a vampire.

"Eric, what's going on?" His eyes held such concentration. Oh no… Sookie. "Is it Sook?" He gave a sharp nod. Well, at least he grabbed me before he did anything rash. "Are we headed to the Fellowship?" another nod.

This is going to be fun.

We arrived in about 5 minutes. Zipping through, no one even noticed we were there. All the sudden Eric's face shone with recognition. Then we were down the stairs.

I was then looking in those beautiful eyes I have missed so much.

There was a brief moment of shock in Godric's eyes, and then back to the wave of unexplained emotions. It took me a moment but soon I was throwing myself at Godric. I was in his arms in seconds, tears streaming down my face, he was lightly combing through my hair with his fingers, saying soothing words in another language.

I managed to see a look of confusion flit over Eric's face, then recognition settled and he gave us a knowing smile. I was to happy to even wonder what that meant right now.

Godric was with me, and he was safe and unharmed. I couldn't ask for more then that.


	14. Break even

**Hey guys, so sorry i havent updated recently, just really crazyyyy stuff lately. Sorry its kinda short, i just didnt really see this chapter ending any other way. **

**Please review hopefully i can get more chapters up this weekend!  
**

**

* * *

**It's been three days since Godric has been back. On our way out of the church we had a little mishap.

*Flash back*

Eric was checking everywhere around him, very alert. "I will check the doors and make sure we have an available escape route"

Sookie and I stayed with Godric, we were extremely safe.

Suddenly Godric tugged on my arm, Eric must have sent a signal to him some way. We made it upstairs and were about to leave, then, out of nowhere, all the doors lock and we are trapped. Godric lead me away, Sookie and Eric got swept up into the Church. We wait for a little while, Godric slowly moves toward an opening leading to the church. A massive over view of all of the pews, and a tied up Eric with s struggling Sookie beside him.

Steve was shouting some nonsense and then I heard a familiar voice…a very familiar voice…

"Let her go fuckwad!" JASON?! What the h-e-double hockey sticks was he doing in Dallas?

All of the sudden there was some noise outside the doors and in walks in all of the Dallas vamps from Godrics nest. With Stan leading the pack.

They all stopped and Stan decided to push Steve just a little further. "Steve Newlin! You expect us to sit around on our thumbs and wait for you to come lynch us? We'll kill you first, same way we did your father."

Sookie's quiet 'Oh no' did not go unheard. Everyone knew Steve blamed all vampires for his familys death. Stan just had to add that log to the flame. Perfect.

"Destroy them. All of them." Stans command was strong and within moments all the vampires had at least one human in their grasp.

Godric decided now was a good time to intervene.

"Enough. I assume you came for me?" Pause. "Underling?"

Stan sighed "Yes sheriff."

"These people have not harmed me. You see? We can coexist. Mr. Newlin? I do not wish to cause bloodshed when none is called for, help me set an example. If we leave you in peace, will you do the same?"

Newlin raised slightly, "I will not negotiate with sub-humans" now he was on his knees before Eric "Kill me, go ahead, do it. Jesus will protect me."

"I am actually older then your jesus, wish I could have met him but I missed it." Oh Godric, its so odd to be reminded o how old you really are.

After that, we all left and headed back to the nest.

*End Flashback*

I'm supposed to be going back to Bon Temps soon. Within the next day or so.

For someone who has been away from home for quite a while, you would think I would want to go home. I don't. That's actually the very last thing I want to do.

I want to stay here…with Godric.

I shouldn't want this though, it will lead to heart break. He doesn't care for me that way. If he did he has had plenty of times to show me he cared. So I will have to do my best to keep a smile on my face a pretend like nothing is wrong, even though I can feel my heart breaking by the second.

I will make it though, as long as he is happy. That's all I want. When you really love someone, their happiness means more then your own.

So, that's how its going to go I suppose, I'll leave and keep the memories I have of my time here.

"What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you What am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're ok I'm falling to pieces"-Break Even, The Script.


	15. I need

Hey everyone Happy Thanksgiving!!! I am hoping to get two chapters up tonight, maybe even finishing up the story!!! =D

* * *

Godric's POV:

She's leaving today. I don't know how I should be feeling about this, I know how I feel though. Sadness, despair, loss. I am a vampire, I thought that meant I gave up human emotions.

I guess I was wrong about that.

She had become such an important part of my life in such a short amount of time. When I first saw her it took all of my willpower not to drop to my knees at the sight of her beauty. She looked just like Aphrodite. With her long, flowing blonde tresses, her heart shaped face, and full pouty lips.

She had me captivated the second her cerulean eyes met mine. I knew, I knew right away, I could stare into those eyes for the rest of my existence.

And now, she was leaving. Back to Bon Temps. I was conflicted on what to do.

I wanted her to stay with me. But she was still young, she needed her family. Her family that was going to be protected by my child; Eric.

I knew she would be safe. But that wasn't enough. I needed her.

I was intoxicated by her.

Logan's POV:

Just a few more hours then we are leaving via Anubis Airlines. Oh the irony, an airline that catered to the dead was called Anubis Airlines. I still chuckle when I think about it.

But right now I don't think anything could make me chuckle.

I slowly felt the hole in my heart grow as each minute passes.

A few more hours and then I would be taken away from him.

Him…I can't even think his name anymore. Sookie has tried to make me feel better, but nothing is working. She even had Eric try, that only reminded me of _him. _Eventually I will get used to the fact that we are leading two completely different lives.

He was sheriff here, the vampires needed him here.

I was needed in Bon Temps, where my family is, where Eric and Pam need me to use my gift.

Ha. Gift. What a joke, if I didn't have this gift I never would have met him, then I would never know what I'm missing out on.

But I do now. I need him. He is the air I breathe, he had my heart from the moment I met him. I might not have known that then but I do now. The ache in my heart is a constant reminder of him.

Maybe I will be able to ask Eric how he is doing every few weeks, just to make sure he is okay. If I knew that, it will maybe be easier to be away from him. Maybe.

He might call. I wont get my hopes up on that, but it's a possibility. He might miss me too. I also wont get my hopes up on that one. That would hurt if I knew for sure he didn't feel the same as me.

I will find a way to deal with the pain. I have to. People need me. I need me. I need him too…


	16. My life

**Hey everyone i am so sorry about the wait, my life has been a bit hectic and this story was a little hard to write especially now that i am dealing with something pretty much like Logan. Except of course the guy doesnt feel the same. Anyways, thank you for being so patient, seeing as how i am sick today i am thinking about finishing this story. =] yay! okay enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

' _**Good golly miss molly, I haven't even left yet and I miss hi-' **_**KNOCK KNOCK **

My thoughts were cut short by a loud knocking coming from outside of my door.

I rushed to the door and pulled it open to reveal those big brown eyes. For a moment the breath was knocked out of me and I could feel my knees going weak.

Godric must have known because he lightly picked me up and with vampire speed ran to my couch and set me down.

"Godric..what are you doing here?" Don't get your hopes of Logan, don't you dare get your hopes up.

He opened his mouth…then shut it and let out a huge sigh. Then he started to….pace? A vampire can pace? It was actually pretty adorable..

"Logan…I have something I need to get off of my chest but I don't know how to say it."

"I think I know what you have to say…" God this is going to kill me, I don't want to hear him say he doesn't care about me that way.

Godric looked a bit surprised at this. "You do?"

"Yeah, I mean the other day when we almost kissed I get it, it was just the heat of the moment thing and it didn't actually mean anything. I totally understand you don't have to explain it to me. I mean were…friends right?" Oh my, that hurt to say, but I have to get this out of the way now.

"Oh yeah, right…friends." His face remained blank but his eyes held what I thought was sadness.

"I'm glad, and uh anytime you need me you can call me, you know my cell number and I have it with me all the time. You can also visit too." I gave him what I thought was a friendly smile. I think he even knew that it wasn't sincere.

"Yeah I will, it will be quite an experience to not be around you and your messed up equilibrium." He gave a large toothy grin that just made my heart melt.

"Oh well aren't we just a funny vampire today!" Acting normal around him was difficult but the laughing stalled the crying, the tears will flood my eyes the moment I step on that plane, away from his watchful stare.

"Logan I do believe you are one of the few who can say they have seen my funny side, do consider yourself lucky." He was joking of course, but I do feel lucky, just knowing him I feel like the luckiest person in the world.

"Oh I do" Insert blush, smooth Logan way to play it cool. "Aw shoot, is that the time already?!" The clock read 7:30 our flight was at 8:20, we had to go. "I uh…I have to go now. I'll really miss you Godric." So, so, so much.

His face was blank yet his eyes showed so much emotion. Emotions that still befuddled (Sookie's word of the day) me. You know…it couldn't hurt to take a quick peek into his head.

"Jag älskar dig så mycket, inte lämna. Lämna inte. Lämna inte, kommer jag älska dig för resten av mitt liv odödliga"**

Then I saw the one thing that was constant in his mind, the picture of me. I looked like I had the glow of sun all around me, it is insane to know that, **that** is how he sees me.

"Come, I shall drive you to the airport, Eric and your sister left a little earlier, they figured you would want time to say goodbye." Ah bless their hearts.

"Oh. Good I wouldn't feel right if I couldn't say goodbye to Isabel."

"Of course. She is in her room, I will give you a few minutes." I rushed to Isabel's room and did my special knock that he vampires have come to call Logan's looney knock. The looney coming from the fact I may have OCD.

"Logan!" She took my small frame into her slender one for an almost bone crushing hug. "Oh my sweet girl, I am going to miss you so much. You have to call me okay? I will want to know about everything. Especially any guys in your life." Wink wink. Oh Isabel you kidder.

"Oh yes because I have oh so many men now. But I will call, I will want to check in on…well you know who." Isabel knew how much I cared for Godric.

Her eyes suddenly bore such an immense sadness. "Logan, dear Logan, you should tell him how you feel."

"Isa…" sigh, now comes my list of reasoning as to why I am not staying. "My family needs me at home, Eric needs me to keep control of any vampire situations in Louisiana, and besides we have such different lives. He could have anyone he wants, why would he want me?"

"If you say so. Just please do not regret not telling him." Oh but I do.

"I won't, its for the best that he doesn't know. I have to go though now, I will call you when I get home."

"Have a safe flight my dear." We hugged one last time then out of nowhere Godric appeared and took my bags for me, we loaded into the car and he drove me to the airport.

The ride was mainly silent except for his few snippets of foreign language thoughts.

"Godric?"

"Yes?"

"The whole time I have been here you always say little things in another language, what things did you say?"

*Godric's POV*

Oh my sweet angel, nothing can get past you. I obviously cannot tell her now what things I have been saying, she said herself we are…friends.

"Oh they were just little ramblings I would say to myself. I am sorry if I made you dwell on them, they were of no importance."

But they were, anything that came to her was of the highest importance to me. When I heard Isabel tell Logan she wants to hear about suitors in her life…I almost lost it. Two thousand years and I still can surprise myself.

No…she can surprise me. No man could ever deserve her love, but he would be lucky to have it.

I do not deserve it either, she is such an amazing girl.

I cannot last eternity without her…

*Logan's POV*

We arrived at the airport shortly after Godric told me what he had been saying all those times. Now here comes the hard part. Actually letting him go and leave.

"Well…that's my flight." I was about to go and hug him when suddenly I was engulfed in his large embrace.

"I will miss you very much Logan. Any time you need me…for anything just call. I can be in Louisiana quite quickly." His slight grin was almost my undoing, I could feel the salty sting of tears lining the rim of my eyes.

"I may just take you up on that, see just how fast you can get there." He squeezed me once more then let me go, I calmly walked to the plane and climbed the steps. I turned and waved goodbye. Goodbye to my one and only love.

I stepped onto the plane and the tears started falling and would not stop, like a dam that had been broken. I felt warm hands on my shoulders and saw Jason's face. He took me into his arms and just let me cry, rubbing my back and telling me everything would be okay.

I wanted to believe him but my heart said it was impossible.

~~Fast Forward a week~~

Being back home was definitely…mediocre. I missed being around the Dallas vamps. And I missed….NO! No more thinking about him.

I actually am working at Merlottes, Sam needed the extra help and I needed a distraction.

It was a pretty normal night at Merlottes, not too busy. Everyones minds were giving me a low hum to zone out to until all of the sudden a different pattern of thinking was thrown in the mix. Eric?

I looked to the door and sure enough there is Eric. What is he doing here? He glided up to me, a slight look of panic and urgency was displayed on his face. "Whats wrong Eric? Is it Sook?!"

"No your sister is fine. Its…its Godric. I can feel him, he wants to meet the sun."

Right there. My life…over.

* * *

**For Godric's thoughts i used the google translator under Swedish. **i love you so much, don't leave. Don't leave. Don't leave, I will love you until the end**

**okay hope you guys enjoyed next chapter will be either the last or second to last, havent decided yet! Reviews would be lovely, maybe it will help me get better quicker!  
**


	17. Im so sorry

Dear Faithful Readers,

I am so sorry I haven't updated. I really am, I just can't right now. A romance story isn't really a good thing right now for me. I am going through some problems that will probably cause me to write that Eric goes blood thirsty and kills Logan while Godric see and then kills himself.

I know you guys would not appreciate that so I am just waiting.

I promise I will try to update soon.

Love Cuteepiee1


	18. Emotions unfolded

Hey everyone, its me! Sorry it took so long, just so much stuff has been happening. But things are pretty great now, and because of a few amazing PMs i have decided to finally finish this chapter! I think there will be one more and probably an epilogue! well enjoyyy =D

XOXO Cuteepiee1

* * *

"What?! What do you mean he wants to meet the sun?!" Why would he want that, he has so much to live for. He just cant leave like that..

"I mean he wants to die. I don't know what brought it on, but he has been very sad, I could feel it through our bond. Whatever triggered the emotion is why he made his decision." Eric was shaking his head, as if that would help him figure out why.

"Okay…okay. We need a plan. What's the plan?" Please Eric, pretty please tell me you have some sort of plan.

"Well, I don't exactly have one so we need to get to Dallas. Fast."

Just like that he took me up and literally flew to me to the airport. We found a flight, thank goodness Eric has money or we never would have gotten these tickets.

We found our seats (it was a night flight so Eric didn't need a coffin) I immediately started fidgeting .

"So Eric….did you know that 'I am.' is the shortest complete sentence in the English language?"

He looked at me like I had grown a second head. "Uhm..no I was not aware." Then he looked back out the window.

I guess I forgot to mention, when I am nervous I ramble and say random facts. I don't know why but I do. I also fidget. A lot.

I smiled at him, not a true smile but one to keep the tears from falling. I needed to laugh, if I was laughing then I wasn't crying.

"Well now you do!" Insert smile and tiny laugh here. "Hey Eric.." I sort of let the words linger.

"Yes Logan?" He wasn't even looking at me. He was scared. I could feel it, and hear it. You know…like _hear _it.

"Do you know any good jokes?" a sigh escaped his tight lips. I could tell he wasn't a big talker when he was scared or worried, but we both needed to be comforted right now.

"No I am afraid I have not had the pleasure of hearing any good jokes lately." Hmm think quick Logan…lets see…OH! Got a perfect one.

"That's okay! I have a bunch! Why did the vampire's lunch give him heart burn?" Oh he is just going to adore these vamp jokes.

He gave a little mm sound, to let me know he was listening and wanted the answer

"He had a stake sandwich! Get it stake.." Insert half hearted chuckle. All I get in retunr for that is a raised eyebrow. Well excuse you mister high and mighty, some of us enjoy humor!

I turned away from him and just shut my eyes, listening to the buzz of the minds everywhere around me. I did not like invading other people's minds but I need a little distraction.

'_oh no..did I lock the front…'_

'_Would you look at that, that young girl just came from the same bathroom as that..'_

'_I hate being away from the kids. It always feels so wrong and empty I don't…'_

I guess I fell asleep to the dull hum of the voices because the next thing I knew Eric was lightly nudging my shoulder telling me it was time to go.

Rushing off the plane Eric grabbed me and held tight and literally flew towards the Dallas nest. I mean like literally flew, he just shot straight up.

The feeling was very intense and quite scary, I shut my eyes tight so I wouldn't be tempted to look down at what would be a very long drop.

It was starting to near dawn. I hope we make it, not just for Godric, but I also don't want Eric gone too.

Eric, too, seemed to notice dawn was approaching. He wouldn't be able to be there with me when I talked to Godric.

Finally I saw the lights of the house, only a few miles. It seemed so much farther.

We pretty much flew into the house and I went straight up to the roof where I saw him standing there, so still, almost like a dream. For just an instant I was just caught up in the moment of seeing him.

Then I remembered what I came here for! Yeesh, had to shake off the cloudy haze of emotions.

Well…no real plan here so I guess I am winging it. Here goes nothing!

"Godric! Please we have to get you inside before the sun comes up!"

Silence.

"Godric…please." okay time to pull out the big guns. "I know this probably wont mean much to you but…I love you. There, I can finally say it. I have been feeling it ever since I came here and stayed with you, got to know you, and started to love you. Please don't do this. Without you, my life has no meaning. I just…wanted you to know that. I hope it means something to you, if it doesn't…well I will deal with that but I still don't want you killing yourself."

Still I was met with silence.

He turned and his big brown eyes met mine…


	19. Heart Aflame

**Okay everyone this is it! The last chapter. I may have a sequel to this but at the moment I am immersing myself in all things Alice. Which means a new Alice in Wonderland story! I hope you, my dear faithful readers, will follow me over to Wonderland! It shall be quite an adventure. Well…On with the story!**

**

* * *

  
**

Slowly he cocked his head to the side, his brow quizzical. Then he started walking towards me, at a human pace for some odd reason. Possibly for dramatic effect…

Then suddenly, interrupting my thoughts, I was swept up into his cool embrace yet I have never felt warmer. My heart was aflame. His hand gently moved to cup my chin and lift my face to look him in the eyes, and then his lips were slowly descending upon mine.

It felt like fireworks, static, and sticking a metal fork in a toaster while its plugged in…but in a good way.

Suffice to say, I felt magic. And it was wonderful.

"Logan" His calm voice sounded like angels at the gate of heaven, "I have waited a very long time to feel this way about anyone. You have given my life a real purpose. I want nothing more then to just be with you, do anything for you. Your happiness is my happiness. I love you Logan Stackhouse, from the very moment you fell into my arms I have loved you."

At that I just turned to mush. Come on who wouldn't?! It was beautiful. It was Godric.

"I have too Godric, its been amazing to experience it all with you, and I would like to for as long as we are able to."

"Well that is however long you choose my love."

"Hmm.. Not now. I would like to wait a little longer, possibly a year or two."

"A year or two it is then. Now come, let's go back to your home and celebrate with my child and Sookie. I am sure they will be quite joyful with our surprise." Then he grinned that large toothy grin and batted his eyelashes bringing attention to his gorgeous eyes.

Oh this vampire will be the death of me…literally. Wink, wink, nudge, nudge. Hope you get my hint!

~Fast Forward One year and six months~

My darling dark angel looked me in the eyes. His deep brown orbs staring into my soul. "Are you sure this is what you wish my love?"

"Yes, I am positive."

Then his teeth sunk in and the only thing running through my mind was:

Eternity with Godric.

* * *

**END! Hope you all liked this end chapter! I very much enjoy how I ended things actually. Review and check out my Alice in Wonderland Fic! I love all of you sooo much, you guys were amazing with me during this story! Thank you to everyone I appreciate it so much**

**XOXO Cuteepiee1  
**


End file.
